


Mark

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, May/December Relationship, Potters Alive, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Remus had given up on finding a mate a long time ago.





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> teigh_corvus requested: How about Harry/Lupin, claim marks.

Mark

Once Lupin had turned 27, he had given up on his mark ever showing up. James had once joked that werewolves do not have bond mates. Lily had 'accidentally' dropped a cast iron frying pan on her husband's foot for that remark.

Needless to say, James, kept jokes like that out of his lame comedic repertoire; after his foot had mended.

Still, the kind werewolf was inclined to believe that the cruel joke was true. It was easier to believe that; than, thinking that his soulmate had died. He wasn't a sensitive soul, he just did not want to think of anyone dying.

The closest he had come to losing anyone, other than his parents with age, was James and Lily. It was only because Severus had taunted Sirius into checking the house out, that they had been there to stop Tom from killing them. 

The man had been placed in a magical medical mental institution, where his powers were suppressed, when it was discovered that his... his soul-mate had been killed by a teacher at Hogwarts, because a basilisk mark was an obviously evil one. That investigation had lead to the knowledge that Grindelwald's mark was that of a burning phoenix. A mark that Dumbledore had hidden beneath his beard. That was how it was discovered that the insane old man was the leader of Void. A group hellbent on proving that there was no such thing as soul-mates. To prove that there was no connection to insanity and the severing of the soul bond. Once he had tried to kill Severus to prove his point, he was placed in the same mental institute that house Tom Riddle.

With all the insanity that had swirled around Lupin, he was waiting (and being watched) for the inevitable insanity to set in. Thus, him staying with the Potters, in case Harry's mark didn't appear on his 17th birthday. He wanted to be there to offer any support that was needed. What no one had expected; was for him to wake up screaming at midnight on the 31st of July, at the age of 37.

He never expected for his mate mark to appear over his heart, and he never expected Harry to run into the guest room and stare at him.

"Your dad is going to kill me," Lupin groaned as he stood weakly from the bed.

"Only if he wants to kill me too, and I don't think my mum would like that," the younger man said. His voice full of confidence.

"No, I would not like that. Nor would I like or appreciate my son and friend going beyond hand-holding under this roof," a mirthful voice said from the doorway.

"Mum!"

"I am no blushing maid, Harry. Remus is your mate. I know it means you two will have intercourse. I just request you wait until you are _not_ under this roof," she stressed.

"We can leave..." Harry started.

"You can leave later, after the party. Congratulations, both of you, on finding your mate. Remus, if you hurt my son, I will have Severus brew a potion to cause you even more pain," another voice ~~threatened~~ warned.

"James." "Dad!" the mother and son called out with an (oh my word) infliction coloring their tones.

Remus had no choice, but to laugh. His life had always been bitter, with hints of fun, and he is glad that it had been turned on its head. He was looking forward to the rest of his life being fun, with hints of bitter... with his mate, his Harry by his side.

~Fin~


End file.
